


Valentine's Day Treats

by grimmswan



Series: Seasons of The Family Grimm [11]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: And assortment of little Valentine's themed stories featuring Nick and Adalind being each other's Valentine.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade
Series: Seasons of The Family Grimm [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922749
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Valentine's Day Treats

Valentine’s Day Treats  
Adalind was three months pregnant when the month of February came. And she had reached a mood that happened to a lot of pregnant women, nesting.  
Adalind loved being surrounded by her family and friends. She confessed to feeling more at ease when the people she loved were in her sight.  
It was important to Adalind for the family to do things together. So Nick always made sure to get everyone together for non grimm activities.  
It wasn’t always easy. Their lives were anything but quiet and predictable, but it was important to make the time to connect as a family.  
So grimm research and wesen hunting would be put on the backburner some nights and instead they would play board games or create whatever the mood called for.  
With Valentine’s Day coming up, Adalind suggested making fancy heart shaped cookies and artwork out of sugar candy.  
"Let's use conversation hearts to make unique Valentine's day cards!" Adalind suggested brightly.  
"About the only thing they're good for." Nick said under his breath, inwardly cringing at the memory of the overly sweet and stale chalk taste of the candy.  
But kids do not have the same taste buds as adults, and they had to be reminded to not eat the candies or they wouldn’t have enough to decorate their cards.  
Decorating the cookies produced the same problem.  
Of course, Diana was not above showing off. She was able to make the white icing look exactly like lacing on the canvas of red frosting.  
“Oooh, pretty!” Freddie, Monroe and Rosalee’s daughter exclaimed. “Make my cookie pretty too, please Di di.” She asked in her cute toddler voice using the nickname she had for the older girl.  
It always warmed the hearts of the adults in the group to see the kids get along so well. It always gave them hope for the future.  
“Can we eat our cookies now, mommy?” Martin asked.  
“After dinner.” Rosalee answered.  
Of course, all of the children pouted with disappointment. But Adalind knew how to save their mood.  
“Why don’t we make heart shaped personal sized pizzas for dinner?”  
As expected, all five perked right up. Some of the adults, like Wu and Trubel, also looked pretty happy about the idea.  
Later that evening, after the kids had gone to bed, Nick handed Adalind a heart shaped cookie; decorated with read and pink icing, it read “For my bewitching Valentine.”  
She cupped his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. When they pulled apart, she motioned for him to look at the cookie, where she had changed what the icing read.  
They grinned at each other and ran to their bedroom.  
Valentine Grimm  
Nick knew Adalind well. He made a point to be sure to anticipate everything his wife would want.  
That included especially what she would want for Valentine’s day.  
Pregnancy had caused some interesting cravings. Her mood had her wanting things other than flowers.  
So Nick knew he had to go a different route when romancing his wife.  
Like presenting her taco’s from her favorite place and presenting them in a heart shaped tray.  
A heart shaped box of Godiva chocolate covered strawberries and a box of assorted treats added to the Valentine’s Day touch.  
And just to be on the safe side, making sure he lived up to Adalind’s expectation, Nick ordered for two dozen red roses to be delivered to the house.  
Nick called Bud to make sure his cousin would have the flowers at the house by the afternoon. Nick wanted to be sure that Adalind was reminded that she was deeply loved. And it was always just before his work day wrapped up that Adalind would text him to see if he would be working late or not.  
As much as each tried to deny it, the past had a tendency to still haunt the both of them. Adalind dealt with her insecurities by being clingy. Nick often got possessive.  
They were truly well matched.  
The lingering fear that their wonderful life wasn’t real or could slip away plagued them both.  
So little assurances that the other wasn’t going anywhere was needed from time to time.  
Adalind needed to know that Nick was coming home.  
Nick needed to know that Adalind and the kids would be there for him to go home to.  
Valentine Grimm  
One month before Valentine’s Day, Nick asked Hank to pull up to a confectionary shop that specializes in unique treats.  
“Why do you need to stop here?”  
“Because I need to order unique boxes of candy for each of my true loves in time for Valentine's day.”  
“A whole month early.”  
“With how busy our lives get, I would rather be safe than sorry.”  
Also in order to be safe, Nick made sure to have the treats sent to his home.  
He couldn’t risk the shop closing before he had time to pick the confections up. And he couldn’t risk someone at the precinct (likely Wu) eating the candy if he got them early.  
When he arrived home, Nick was greeted enthusiastically by the people he loved most in the world.  
“Thank you so much, dad!” Diana had received a box of chocolate covered strawberries and assorted truffles that looked like ladybugs with their “spots” in the shape of hearts.  
“Thank you, daddy!” Kelly had received a box of treats decorated to look like wolves, foxes, bears and bunnies.  
“Thanks, Nick.” Trubel’s treats included chocolate covered pretzel rods. Not a lot of colors with hers, just brown and some red, because she wasn’t a big fan of over the top decorating.  
Adalind waited for the others to thank Nick and hug him tightly, before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. “I’ll be giving you my thank you, as well as my Valentine’s day treat to you, later tonight.” She whispered seductively in his ear. “And I have a different set of naughty items for each.”  
Grimm Valentine  
It was common knowledge that Nick Burkhardt was not a flirt. No matter how many women batted their eyelashes at him, Nick never returned any show of interest.  
He was a one woman man and that was never going to change.  
His fellow officers could never believe how, even with his good looks, Nick never took advantage of any opportunity presented to him when it came to dalliances with beauties.  
“Man, if I had Burkhardt’s looks, I would never settle down.” One officer commented.  
“I know, it’s like being a billionaire and only eating bologna sandwiches for every meal.”  
But Nick didn’t share those officer’s opinions. He didn’t want every woman. He wanted just one. One who would love him unconditionally. And he felt very lucky that he had found her. Sure, it had taken a lot of chaos and more than a few missteps on both of their parts, but Nick and Adalind were passionately in love and completely devoted to one another.  
Which made Adalind the only being that Nick wanted to flirt with.  
Valentine’s Day offered many fun opportunities for flirting. The holiday was garnered toward lovers enticing their significant other.  
Card companies had even manufactured products that allowed for couples to seduce one another at random times during the day without the need to actually be there.  
Modern technology also allowed for these things.  
Nick and Adalind decided it would be fun to tease each other by sending each other naughty messages while they were both at work.  
Nick’s email signaled that he got a message, which was a virtual card. He clicked for it to open and it revealed a cartoon picture of a woman who looked very much like Adalind holding a long yellow cake close to her mouth.  
The words “I want your cream in my mouth” appeared and white cream squirted from the cake onto the woman’s lips.  
Nick had his own naughty message for Adalind. She giggled when she read, “You remind me of my big toe. Sooner or later I’m going to bang you on the kitchen table.”  
A little later in the day, a personal sized cake was delivered to Nick’s desk. Cinnamon hearts decorated the edge and in red icing it read, “For My Sexy Husband.” The icing shifted before Nick’s eyes to read, “My hot and sweet lover.”  
The wording on the treats he sent to Adalind would not change their wording, but she didn’t mind at all.  
Chocolate covered strawberries and little cakes were coated in shimmering glazed chocolate, each had letters on them and were arraigned to spell out, “For My Forever Valentine.”  
Always moved by the wonderful things Nick said and did for her, Adalind couldn’t help the tears that pooled in her eyes.  
That night, when they were alone in their bedroom, they sent messages of love to one another that didn’t require words.


End file.
